Wolves and Foxes
by FenriBane
Summary: Set in a dark future, when Naruto and Sasuke join the army and meet a group of living legends can they cut it in their eyes. Yaoi SasuNaru, but some OC have other ideas. M for violence, bad language and what every Yaoi needs....
1. Chapter 1

Wolves and Foxes

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, I just fuck around with the characters for mine and your enjoyment.

Summary - Set in a dark future, when Naruto and Sasuke join the army and meet a group of living legends can the cut it in their eyes. Yaoi SasuNaru, but some OC have other ideas. M for violence, bad language and what every Yaoi needs....

Epilogue

In 2034 humanity had run out of foils to burn, to stay alive the plaints of the Milky Way were harvested for resources. By 2423 they had recovered all available resources from the plaints, the human race the decided to break the barrios of know space and venture out words into the huge universe. Like a parasite the human race spread from their small plaint, colonising and spreading onto thousands of plaints. By 3001 the a quarter of the universe was under human control, by like any empire the humans had a mortal enemy.

The race of aliens knows only as the Antievls began to fight along the border plaints of the human empire.

Like a tidal wave of horrors the emporium was flooded with different alien race all bidding for power, like any empire the people relied on their leaders to save them. The leaders of man saw that the key to controlling the Universe lied in controlling the Key plaint called X01. This ice coved plaint was set in the centre of the Universe and from their intergalactic armadas could attack any aggressors.

The leaders knew that to send a huge army would be useless ageist the huge alien battle fleets that blocked the way. One ship was chosen, outfitted with the latest stealth technology and scanner jamming they would slip in undetected and take the plaint.

The ship could hold two hundred troopers excluding the pilots, they were divided into two battle forces, and each had five groups of twenty.

Battle force Life - was made up of

Snack Company - Stealth experts

Vulture Company - Shock troopers

Ferret Company - Tech experts

Rhino Company - Weapons experts

Fox Company - Commandos

Battle force Death - was made up of

Spider Company - Stealth experts

Lion Company - Shock troopers

Rat Company - Tech experts

Bear Company - Weapons experts

Wolf Company - Commandos

The Ship invaded the plaint on September 1st 3052, they mission didn't end until the plaint was taken or the brave solders were killed.

In September 1st 3053 the plaint joined with the Human Empire, of the two hundred solders that went there only 6 made it back alive.

The ice plaint of X01 was renamed to honour the fallen, the Plaint was named Blueblood.

After the plaint was taken the alien race made peace with the humans and the universe started to enjoy a state of peace. But peace will only last so long...

TBC

Fenribane - Hell I always love writing the back story to set the story in the right mood, if readers could review how it sounds for me I'd be very appreciate...


	2. Chapter 2

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 1 - Ferrets like dogs...?

After landing on X01 the Ferret Company were dispatched to the southern areas to set up a small outpost for the Battle forces could retreat to in danger.

Of the twenty men and women that walked into those frozen plains only one remerged.

Codename-Morg Ferret

Name- Morgan Sullman

Gender- male

Age- 16

Bio -

Born into a small mining village on Mars the young Morgan was a tear away terror, he was loud, talkative and had complete disregard for the rules. He was involved with the police on several occasion, his worst crime was when he hacked into the Mars defence system and tried to blackmail the governors for a large sum of money.

Instead of jailing the young rogue the army offered him a place in battle force life, the mission that the forces went on were so impossible it was as good as a death sentence.

He was only 10 when he first joined the Ferret Company. Been a computer expert he was able to set up a shield to save himself and several other people.

Military records -

21 counts of disobeying orders, 12 counts of insurrection, 1 count of mutiny and several counts of offending a superior officer.

3 purple hearts, 2 medals of honours, 5 silver stars and one G.E.N.S (Genetic engineering nanobots system.)

The Present day....

Naruto step off the bus and looked up at the frozen sky, it was freezing and the cold wind was not helping the tanned boy's displeasure. The fact that Kiba and Sasuke had talked all the way here about how they were going to join the wolf company had given our blond a headache.

The bus pulled away as the last of the trainees got off, the stood in a large group talking and complaining about their current situation. In front of the group two men stood, one was tall, he must have been well over six foot, and the other was small a small grin growing on his face. The taller of the two steps forwards and commanded the group to get in a line, he smeed a little frustrated at the fact that the group took a full three minuets to do this.

"What's the matter you babies can't even make a line" the man's voice was deep and his American ascent was evident.

The smaller man step forward and looked at the group with his bright brown eyes, the usual group of hopefuls that wanted to become solders he thought. His eyes rested on Kiba when he saw a small shape move.

He walked forwards and sore at the brunette it was when he poked him that Kiba reacted, he step backwards almost giggle from the poke. Now the small man did the action again and a small Akamaru fell out from the boy's baggy coat.

The larger military like man walked over he seemed to loom over the two forms of Kiba and little Akamaru, he face seemed to turn red.

"Only officers can have pets boy" the man was about to pick the now cowering dog up but was stopped by the smaller mans words.

"Lave it Johnson, I like dogs"

The man stops and tuned around to salute the man and moved away down the line to inspect other flaws in the group.

Kiba said his thanks to the man who looked to young to be in the army, he looked around sixteen years old.

The man shook the thanks off as if they were nothing and tuned until he was stood in front of the group again, he was joined by the looming Johnson.

"I'd like to welcome you to hell. For the next few weeks your asses belong to me and the others here, welcome to Blueblood. I am Morg Ferret"

The group of men felt a little disturbed by the fact that this guy was meant to be over a hundred years old and looked young.

It was at that moment that the girl's bus pulled up.

TBC

Fenribane - first chapter up and we meet the first OC the tear away Ferret. Next up is the next two OC....But who could they be...


	3. Chapter 3

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 2 – Snake and Rat

After touching down on X01 the Rat company were planing on setting up a communications array in the western regions of the planet. This meant going through a battalion of enemy units, the Snack company offered to lead the group to the location.

Forty men and women went into the western regions, only two returned.

Code name - Slive Snack

Name - Steven Sliverson

Age - 21

Bio -

Born on the seventh moon of Hext, a small desert moon with very little water and a high temperature. Steven lived with a abusive farther and drunk mother until he was recruited by a group of thieves, due to his high talent of pickpocketing and sneaking into places. It was when he was caught by the Army trying to steal weapons that he sentenced to death, it was under a request from the Snack company for a replacement that he was let to live.

He served five year with the company before X01, on that icy planet that he finally over came his fear of been torched.

Military record -

1 count of refusing to obey an order.

4 silver stars , 6 gold stars, 1 G.E.N.S

The second Surviver

Code name - Skim Rat

Name – Sephira Twitches

Age - 19

Bio – Sephira was born into a noble family on the Twilight planet of Skave, been with a rich family gave her the resources to again valuable skills. Her passion for fixing things gave her a high standing when she joined the military. Her skill earned her a place in the Rat company, she served with the group for three years before the events of X01.

In the cold of the plaint Sephira lead something more than skills...

Military records -

No records of mis conduct

5 silver stars, 2 gold stars , 1 medal of Imperial and the G.E.N.S

Present day...

The girls were bickering as they sept off the bus, a few were saying how cold it was . Another was crying about how she regretted joining the army, Ferret ignored the bus behind him they were the Shims problem.

Slive and Skim appeared as the loud cries of the girl reached a higher pitch. Slive was rather buttering up his shirt, he was rather flustered. Skim was also a little irritate at the fact that the bus had arrived nearly a hour earlier than planed.

She walked over to stand with Johnson who was no inspecting the group of girls, Skim noted how young they looked and how many the army was letting join at an early age.

"Get into line girl and lets get this over with shall we" Skims voice was soft yet still had a undercurrent tone of anger.

The group of girl made a line quicker than the boys did but Johnson still play hell about them been slow.

It was as Johnson was giving the girls the stranded inspection that Slive walked over to Ferret, Ferret didn't seem to notice Slive.

It was at that point that the sun started to set...And the area surrounding the base started to fill with the sounds of wolves.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 3 – Best of the Best

When the two Battle forces set down on the frozen surface of X01 they planed to eradicate the alien infestation by send in the main forces in. Vulture and Lion the shock troopers would hang back with Bear and Rhino the weapons specialist whilst the Fox and Wolf Commandos would clear a path for them.

By the end of the war of the 120 men and women that fought only two came back alive, one was carried out by the other.

Codename – Blond Fox

Name – Nicole Lovejoy

Age - 18

Bio -

Nicole was bore on old earth the planet that was populated by he richest of the rich and been so was given the finest education that money could buy. After attending the best schools her brother joined the military and was sent to the front to fight on the outer rims. He was invalided back to earth after he lost both his legs, at this point Nicole joined the army (much to her parents horror). Her care free and happy nature made her popular to the troops and because of her education she was offered an officers position (which she refused), it was when the plans came to light that to win the war was to take the frozen plaint of X01 that she joined Fox company.

In the battle for X01 she learned that education and happiness mean nothing in the cold where only the stone hearted can survive.

Military records -

No counts of discordant

1 Purple Heart , 7 Silver Stars, 6 Gold Stars , 2 Medals of the Imperial , 2 G.E.N.S

Codename - Sniper wolf

Name - Wulf (Birth name unknown)

Age – Estimated at around 30 ( Real age unknown because of his nature)

Bio -

Twenty year before the events on X01 on the frozen planet of Feris a recon team doing a standed sweep of the area detected a life form out in the snow. When they found the life form it was a child no more than ten years old, the boy was as feral as a rabid dog and it took twenty men to bring him in. It was later discovered that the boy had been living with the native wolves that roomed the icy plains, the boy was sent to the medical stations on earths moon. There in the best medial centers scantiest discovered how the boy had survived in subzero temperatures without clothes or any other means of heat. It was then that they tried to figure out how he had lived with wolves for over ten years, what fascinated the most was how fast this feral child learned how to interact with sociality so fast. Within only a week of been retrieved he had lernt how to talk and walk up right, by a mouth he was working at maths and writing. Within six months he was working a an intelligence that reveled that of Leonardo, a ten year old boy that could understand the machinist of time and space and t the theory of relativity. Even the doctor couldn't understand half of what he talked about. At the age of eighteen (Unsure if it was really eighteen) he was released into the world.

He was recruited into the army as a gifted sharp shooter, his reaction time and great vision let his hit a target bang in the head from over a mile away without the use of a scope. He was immediately sent to the shape shooter school and eared top place, he was announced as the greatest sniper after fighting on a moon where he singly killed not only the general of the opposing army but then went on to killing every one of the Generals staff with head shoots.

It was not only his shooting skills that earned him a reputation but his ability to survive were all other couldn't. On time on a mission all the other solders were killed but he survived, hiding under the blood corpse to evade detection then when nigh fell he crept out and killed his enemy swiftly before finishing the mission. His ability to work out strategist also meant that he was able to out think his enemies, his pack idea also meant that he was loyal to his CO and obeyed every order without question and emotion. The army needed him on the wolf company to make sure the jobs got done.

He served 12 year before been sent to X01, in that time he had earned himself many names.

"Beast", "Regal eye" , but it was the name that the wolf company gave him that he liked the best.

"Sniper Wolf"

It was on X01 that the wolfs true ability to survive showed the most, he even manged to save another's life.

Military records -

N/A Wulf was never dishonored in anyway.

21 silver stars , 14 gold stars, 5 medals of the imperial, 1 crystal medal for outstanding duty in the face of adversary , 3 G.E.N.S.

Their was another survive that was never mentioned to the press because of it race.

Fang was a wolf that Wulf managed to tame whist on the frozen planet, like any faithful friend Wulf kept the wolf after the war.

Present Day...

The wolves cries were growing loader and the recruits along with Naruto were beginning to get frightened by the four other didn't seem to notice the wolves calls until a bloody form walked in through the from gate...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 4 – Blood and Pride

Writers note – For those of you that might have gotten confused, in the last chapters their was a little history lesson before the first part of the story. It gave personal details of the OC that were about to be introduced. Just wanted to clarify this for anyone who gets confused.

* * *

Present day at the Blueblood taring facility...

The bloody form at the gate move a step forwards blood dripping from its form, it was at this point that a pack of wolves came flooding into the courtyard. The bloody form walked right past the two lines of teens, two huge bear like creature were been dragged along behind the blood drenched form.

Bloody trails were left as the form dragging the bodies passed the horrified groups of teens.

Ferret and Johnson looked toward the now screaming girls, one of the girls had a been splattered by blood from the bear like carcases.

The boys including Naruto began laughing as the girl that was splattered with blood began running around like a buffoon. Slive and Skim were acting as if nothing was happening, the bloody form that was dragging the bear like creature had also stopped and was looking back at the noise.

The form shrugged and continued on its way, it was at this point that another form came in from the gate. All that Naruto noticed was th long blond hair, the bright blue eyes and the scars on her cheeks. Three whisker marks on each cheek, just like a fox.

Naruto remembered how he had got his own scars, he had been reading the reports on X01 when he was five and had got the idea to look more like the heroes in the stories. The whisker marks were the trade mark signs of the Fox company. When a new members joined the group they would bee given the scars to signify that they were part of the company. It only took him a few minuets to make the scratches, Sasuke always said they made him look more foxy.

The blond female walked forwards, looking at the screaming girls and giving them the strangest of looks.

"How do they expect to join our ranks if they can't even stand the sight of blood" the womens voice was drenched with sarcasm.

It was at this point that another deeper , even more sarcasm voice came out of the shadows.

"More pathetic teens seeking glory, how sad"

The blood drench form reemerged from a doorway, most of the blood had been wept away revealing a mans face. Black short hair was still wet with blood and it streamed down the pale skin, dark eyes seemed to scan the shocked faces of the teens.

The blooded man step forwards letting the dieing rays of light reveal him completely.

A very large wolf step out beside the dark man, blood coated both of their mouths . The man walked towards Johnson and ferret with the wolf in tow , he seemed not to care that the girls had entered a higher pitch of screaming.

"Shall we begin Blondy?" the man gave a simple smile to the blond women.

"Might as well Wulf"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 5 – Scars

It had been over a hour since the groups had arrived at the training facility , since then all five of the heroes of X01 had introduced. Ferret the last member of his company, Slive and Skim, Blond and finally the most famous of them all Wulf.

After a short shouting speech from Johnson the instructor, he laid down all the rules of the camp. He seemed to like specifying the point that boys and girls were not allowed to share rooms. That didn't really effect Naruto, especial since it was also a rule that it was two to a room. Still Sasuke had to be the tough guy and try and argue the point, all he got I return was a even longer lecture from Johnson.

In the end everyone just accepted the fact , it was at this point that they were sent to the dinning hall to eat.

When they entered the huge hall to be welcomed to the sight of a roaring fire with two huge spits over it, on the spits were the two bear like creature that Wulf and Blond had brought in earlier.

"From this day on you only eat what you kill, but we have provided your dinner for today"

Slive said this as tho he had personally killed the beast.

After having dinner the boys were taken off by Slive and Ferret and the girls were lead off by Skim and Blond. This left Wulf and his large wolf alone, Wulf sat in his wooden chair next to the fire the large wolf resting its head on his knee.

"Worthless children , how can they hope to become like us" Wulf started to stroke his friend head, the wolf started to snuggle closer to the man.

"At least those two will make this mouth more interesting. I hope they can keep themselves quirt" Wulf stood up and started out towards his packs lair.

Inside the girls dorm their was chaos the girls were bitching about the horrible conditions the rooms were in. No running water, no electric, no bedding and most of all no phone signal.

On the other hand the boys were settling in much better, their had been a bit of a upset when they had first found the rooms but after a quick rethink.(They didn't want another lecture from Johnson). The boys separated into the rooms. (Three guesses for who Naruto share a room with... )

It was growing dark and the sun was about to set when Naruto and Sasuke finally got to bed, not bothering to use the two separate bed. Sasuke simply climbed into bed with Naruto pulling the blond closer so that they could keep each other warm. The two teens relationship had been like this since college.

Wulf stood in the center of his domain with the rest of his wolf pack around him, keeping each other warm as the cold night air closed in.

"Love, Love is loyalty"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 6 – Fox or wolf?

The early morning sunlight made the snow of Blueblood glitter like diamonds, Naruto opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked at the raven haired figure sleeping soundly next to him. He climbed out of the bed been careful not to wake the raven, he headed outside to the courtyard to do some laps before anyone else woke. Unbeknown to the tanned teen was that three people were already awake. Johnson was in the Armory preparing for the days tests, Blond Fox was out doing her daily jog in the snow and a very shadowy figure was on the roof of his lair watching the blond teen doing practice rings around the courtyard.

Wulf sat their not bothered by the cold icy wind that blow at him, his dark eyes watched at the cold suddenly made the blond teen stop running. It was at this moment that a blond women appeared next to Wulf, her eyes were fixed on the blond teen as were Wulf's. It was at this moment that she gave a small giggle as the teen slide on the icy ground, Wulf noted her reaction but stayed silent, smirking on the inside. He loved when she smiled, like a moon on the rise her face would light up.

"Who dose he think he is?" Wulf could detect a slight sent of envy as Blond Fox said the words.

"He even has the scars that all Foxes have, as tho he thinks hes a Fox" now Wulf could smell the envy coming off her. Why was she so jealous, was it because he was looked so much like her or was it because he had her fiery spirit. No it wasn't that, it was something more sensitive. Wulf let it slide he had no intension to dig around in Blond Foxes mind.

"He must really like the idea of been a fox to give himself those scars" Wulf had tuned his eyes towards the blond women.

"He's nothing more than a wannabe" Blond Fox leap down from the roof top into the courtyard as several other teens emerged the two dorms.

"Just like you were, my dear Blondy"

Wulf tuned to look at the rising sun, it was so...much like the first day he came here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

100 year ago...

On the small space craft of human design 200 human solders began their decent into the planets orbit, the ships shields were been drummed on by the aliens ships cannons.

"Hold onto you hearts and pray to your gods were going in hot and fiery" the pilots cocky voice shouted over the intercom.

The men and women aboard the ship all began their silent prays, all save two. Wulf simply stood their not bothering to hold onto anything as the ship started to rock uncontrollably. Several of the groups were throwing up, Wulf looked over at his pack so many of his friends. He had no idea that in a years time all of them would be dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day at the Blueblood training facility.

The boys had all finely gotten out of bed and assembled in the courtyard, the girls were absent. Ferret and Johnson had started to lecture the boys about their morning appearance, Slive and Skim were standing next to the girls dorm waiting for the sleeping beauties to awaken. Blond Fox was simply standing in the center of the courtyard glaring at Naruto. Wulf was still on the roof watching the people in the courtyard, it was as the girls finally started to come out of their dorm that he moved.

It was as the girls lined up that the boys started to laugh their heads off, when Ferret and Johnson turned around to see what was so funny ferret started to laugh too. The girls looked at tho they had been dragged through a filed, their hair was all messed up and the make up that they had been wearing the day before looked terrible. Even Slive and Skim were in hysteric, Blond Fox was also laughing silently. Only Johnson and Wulf were the only ones able not to laugh at the scene.

It was everyone had finally stopped laughing that Wulf finally spoke.

"You lot should show more respect..."

Wulf walked across the courtyard, as he passed Blond fox she asked him something that broke his heart.

"What the fucks wrong with you? Liven up a bit"

Wulf gave her a glare that would burn through steel.

"If I have to answer that question then the 195 names carved on that stone meant nothing to you" Wulf pointed towards the memorial stone where the names of all the fallen solders that died on X01 were carved.

Wulf turned away, this was so sad a scene. Nobody could respect the death of friends, even on this day ...A day that his heart could never forget.

Wulf slipped into the shadows.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 7 - Forgiveness

It had been several day since Wulf had disappeared, Skim was very worried about him. She had a brother like attachment to him; he seemed to a least return the felling. Slive tried to calm her down but no matter what he said she only got worse, when he finally gave up Blond tried her luck.

"But what if he's bleeding to death out in the wastes"

"Wulf would have called for his pack if that had happened and any way Wulf has three G.E.N.S he would heal himself in seconds"

Skim though for a moment and then smiled, Slive was about to cry he had spent the last three day trying to comfort her. He of course had had no luck but then Blond walks in and say one thing and she's fine. Slive would never understand women, he slipped off to find Johnson and prepare the students for their lesions.

Far away in the northern wastes of the planet a small figure was curled up in the snow, Wulf was frozen his body was coved in ice and his whole being was painful. It was around - 255 below zero, any normal human would be dead but not Wulf. Before he had been found on Feris he had lived in temperatures of -732, to him this was but a light breeze.

Wulf got to his hands and knees and started to crawl up a small hill, great creatures were every where and the broken hulls of alien vehicle lie all around. As Wulf reached the top of the hill he began to dig away at the snow with his hands, after a few moments he had uncovered a small metal door. He traced the handle with his hand and then pulled away collapsing into the snow, he was very tried he had run for two days straight in three foot snow to reach here. Even with his enhanced strength he was a little tired, he closed his eyes and let his mind slip back to a happier time.

100 year before...

The war for X01 was coming to a close; the aliens were making one last push to kill the invaders. Wulf squad had dug in at the northern wastes, they were dug in and they were putting up one hell of a resistance. Over the course of the war they had lost four, teammates, brothers, friends. Now with sixteen members left they were waiting for the human fleet to come and take control, all they had to do was waiting.

Wulf stood in the snow at the top of the hill sniping off foolish aliens that were coming out of cover. Three more wolf squad members were with him, and one rather small wolf pup. Inside the small bunker below him were the wolf companies sleeping quarters.

What happened next was quick and ruthless; the aliens broke cover and charged the hill. Normally this was not problem because it would be a small group and after the leader was killed the rest would run away. But not this time, this time it was a huge army that came charging towards them. Wulf and the three teammate opened fire but were soon engulfed in a swarm of aliens. Wulf was knocked unconscious and fell under a pile of body's. When woke up a few hour later, he found the bunker door ajar and the door was smeared with blood. Inside the bunker was the bodies, Wulf cried for hours his tears turning to ice. Then something moved in the snow, Wulf was immediately on guard pulling up his gun. When the movement gave a small helpless cry Wulf ran with fear towards it. An alien was holding the wolf pup by the hind legs and was jabbing the wolf in the stomach, it sneered at the wolf.

"Not much meat on you, but you'll do"

The alien was about to eat the wolf when his neck was snapped, Wulf picked up he terrified pup and walked to the bunker.

"Please forgive me"

He repeated saying the words for hours, partly to the wolf but mostly he asked forgiveness from his dead friends.

The radio in the bunker crackled into life, with a distress call.

Present day...

Wulf finally awoke from his memory dream an hour later; he stood up and opened the bunker door. He climbed down the rusty ladder and into a small corridor; a door lay in front of him.

When it slid open a shrine came into view, decorated with beautiful statures the shrine was Wulf's personal place to pay honour to his fallen comrades. On nineteen separate stands were the coffins containing his friends, he had painstakingly crafted the coffins to suit each member of the pack. It was the least he could have done.

He kneeled down at the shine and began to pray and ask for their forgiveness, he pray in silence and continued praying for another day.

At the Blueblood training facility the boys were just starting to retired to bed, Ferret and Johnson had put them through their paces. They were aching and tired, even the energetic Naruto was shattered. Naruto claimed into bed beside the sleeping form of Sasuke, he cuddled up closer to the raven and drifted off to a pleasant sleep. However not every one had sleeping in mind; ten minuets later Ferret creped into Kiba room. After ten minuets light cries began to ring around the dorm. This woke all the boys up save for Sasuke and Naruto who had over done themselves today. As one all the boy shouted the same thing.

"Shut the Fuck up!"

Over at the Dorm for the officers, Slive and Skim were sleeping peacefully, Ferret was of course absent. Johnson was fast asleep; he always went to bed at ten and got up at five. Blond fox was absent from her den instead she was sitting in Wulf quarters, Wulf's wolves were all around, one very large wolf was sat with its head on her lap as she sat in Wulf's chair.

"Come home Wulf"

With that the wolves in the lair all howled up at the open roof, the moon was in bloom and far away in the cold north a singular call echoed around.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 8 - Day off

Wulf walked into the facility his press black uniform was still clad with ice, it had taken him a day and a half to race back from the northern wastes. It was a Saturday and all the students were given the day off, a few were resting in the courtyard. Most had got a shuttle to the space port above the planet; Naruto and Sasuke were not among them. They had had volunteered to walk Akamaru and to their surprise Wulf's pack of wolves had come along for the fun of it.

Sasuke had spent three hour trying to get the pups to not chew at his polished shoes, the little rascals had so far managed to escape his grabs. The older wolves were racing each other through the snow dunes; they acted more like children than wolves. The very large wolf that always donned Wulf's side was stood on the peek of a snow dune, watching over the pack and the three others.

"Gotcha"

Sasuke held a rather ragged pup up; this particular pup had left teeth marks in Sasuke shoes.

As if to anger Sasuke more when he held the pup up to his face, it bit is nose. The bite was light but the shock made Sasuke drop the pup, it raced off happily to play with its friends in the dunes. Sasuke was about to chase after it when a much larger male wolf stood protectively over it, Sasuke decided t let it drop. Whilst all this was happening Naruto had been laughing his head off, Sasuke now vented some of his frustration onto the blond.

When the teen wasn't looking he pushed the tanned boy over the edge of one of the dunes, Akamaru was smart enough to get free of Naruto coat. Naruto was up to his chest in Snow, he pouted up at Sasuke. Sasuke thought this was very funny, until he realised that the wolves were backing off.

They seemed scared a few were whimpering, the large wolf came racing over to the edge of the dune. Then Naruto gave a soft scream, and glared up at Sasuke.

"I felt something move by my feet" he gave another scream

"I felt it again"

Then all of a sudden the ground tore apart and several bear like creatures came bursting out, one set its bloody red eyes on Naruto and charged towards him. The large wolf on the edge of the dune leapt down onto open of the beast backs tearing its teeth and claws into the creatures back. Sasuke was prettified at the sight he was seeing, two if the huge bear thing were now coming towards him. Just as they were about to attack him the wolves began fighting them, even the rough looking pup was snapping at the huge creature's feet.

It was when he saw the pup be struck down that he acted, he leapt down next to Naruto and helped him get to higher ground. it took them a little while because of the snow , however when they had got to more soiled ground the wolves were in a bad way, several lay around bloody and beaten, the small rough pup amongst them. The larger wolf was fairing better, the bear like creature it was riding on was slowing down and starting to give up. It was when the beast finally went down that the wolf released it and howled up into the sky, suddenly another four of the bear creature ripped from the ground. The wolves were in circled by the beasts, the bear creature eyed the two human up. They would make perfect meals for the beasts; all they had to do was get rid of the wolves. They were just about to attack Naruto who was holding Akamaru and the rough pup trying to protect them, when one of the bears fell dead. Its head rolled around in the snow leaving a bloody trail, the body spurted blood out onto the white snow. Wulf crunched on its shoulders, his finger had turned to claws and his normally emotionless eyes were glowing red, he was pissed.

The five remaining bear charged at him seeing him as the biggest threat, he grabbed the nearest one and snapped its neck like a match stick. He then sliced his way through another before decapitating another one, the last two tried to run but Wulf was too quick for them, he raced past one slicing off its hind leg and grabbed another. He bit into the beast throat then he began to sip away at the beast's blood, the creature twitched as the blood was drained form its body. The creature that had been crippled looked on in utter fear as Wulf walked over to it, with out a word Wulf curb stopped the beasts head into the earth. It gave a sickening sound and the beasts head collapsed in.

Twenty minuets later...

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the base they were getting a lecture from Johnson about safety. After an hour of this he finally let them go, it was after all their day off, but they were restrained to stay in camp. This suited Sasuke finale, he had yet to have the blond teen all to himself in the last two week.

Wulf sat in his lair nursing the little rough pup, it had a broken rib. The other wolves had some burses but nothing serious, it had been lucky he had herd the wolves cry or they could all have been killed. Naruto and Sasuke included.

He stood up and walked over to the boys dorm, he was about to tell Johnson something important when he saw Sasuke drag Naruto into the boys dorm. He gave a smirk; it was rare for him to show such emotions.

Inside the boys dorm Sasuke dragged Naruto to their room, when they got inside he shut the door and locked it. Then he turned around hugely eyeing Naruto up and down, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said very seductively.

"Strip"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 9 – Hypocrite

(Warning Smut part coming up... Right Now)

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare that could melt ice, Sasuke in return simply smirked. He step forwards, Naruto step back , Sasuke step forwards again and Naruto step back. That happened three times until Naruto tripped up and fell onto the bed, Sasuke smiled before falling onto the helpless blond.

"Sasuke, stop looking at me so pervertedly"

Naruto's cries only made Sasuke smile even more, he let his tough run up Naruto's neck. This made Naruto giggle in delight, he wasn't even aware that Sasuke was at that moment striping him of all his clothes. It was only when he was left in his boxers that Naruto realized that he was almost naked, he glared at Sasuke.

"Its fucking freezing"

"Stop crying, I'll warm you up"

Sasuke's eyes began to roam Naruto tanned body, his perverted stare was making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Ether start doing something or give me my clothes back, I'm frozen"

This made Sasuke smirk even more, he leaned over the blond letting one of his hands slip into his boxers.

"If your so cold why are you already hard" Sasuke said cockily taking Naruto's hard on into his hand, he toyed with Naruto for a few moments and then removed himself. This made Naruto whimper in the loss of contact.

Sasuke striped himself down to his boxers and claimed onto the bed on top of Naruto, he laid a trail of kisses down Naruto bare neck and then down his chest.

"Hurry the fuck up, Teme"

"Stop moaning, Dobe"

A few minuets later the dorm room echoed with their moans and groins, outside their window Wulf was listening. His smirk light up his face, it was at this point that Wulfs large wolf came around the corner . The large wolf glared at Wulf, after a moments Wulf cracked under the beasts glare.

"Fuck off, I'm only been curious"

The wolf cooked its head increasing its glare.

"Stop fucking glaring you hypocrite, you listen outside Slive door every night" The wolf shook its head and walked away.

Wulf was left felling a little perverted, he wondered off after a few moments, when he had diapered into his lair the large wolf wandered back over to the window and cocked its ears. The two teens were closing to their climax, after a few moments their was a cry of pleasure and then a few whispers of love and then the sounds of genital sleeping.

The wolf tuned away, it strutted across the courtyard and into the lair. When it curled up on Wulfs bed ,it received strange glares from the rest of the pack.

They all howled up into the air.

As if they were were all calling the same thing.

"Dirty old pervert"

Wulf walked in and sat in his chair, he glared at the large wolf, he kept repeating the same word.

"Hypocrite"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 10 - Mates are not always loyal

It was Friday dawn at the blueblood training facility, Blond was out in the snow doing her daily run. Johnson was in the courtyard preparing the days training program, Wulf was sat on his roof waiting for the students to wake. It was week three of the training and Wulf had started to actual take part in the training; he had taken a shine to a certain blond teen.

He had even gone as far as to personally train him; this was much to the dislike of two very possessive people. A third person also found this paring a distress but kept his mouth shut.

Blond Fox was out in the snow, her mind was racing.

'Bastard who the fuck does he think he is'

She started to race up the side of an ice cliff.

'Training with my Wulf'

She hit the top of the cliff with a bust of speed, she stood their for a moment surveying the view.

'I'll fucking kill him'

Down at the training facility Sasuke was also boiling with hatred, he also scared. What if Naruto left him for Wulf? The question reverberated around Sasuke's mind; it was tearing his heart apart to see Naruto smiling at another person.

Naruto was asleep in bed, Sasuke was standing over him. Watching over his blond sleep, he gave a sad little smile when Naruto murmured his name.

Wulf stood up, the cold slates on the roof left white patches on his black uniform. He jumped down to speak with Johnson, when he approached the taller man he saw that the Drill sergeant was silently weeping. The taller man when he saw Wulf even tried to cover his bloody red eyes, he must have been crying for some time. As some of the boys including Naruto and Sasuke came out of the dorm they saw something very rare, one) Johnson crying and two) Wulf hugging someone.

"Get a room you two" Kiba shouted playfully.

"KIBA, TWENTY LAPS NOW" Johnson was not amused.

The Drill sergeant immediately recovered his composer and set about been the strong and tough drill instructor.

Wulf seemed a little bit upset at the idea of the sergeant been upset. He didn't even return Naruto cheerful hallo.

"I wonder what's wrong" Naruto gave a sympathetic look to the retreating Wulf.

"Probably been caught ear wigging again" Blond had appeared behind the two teens.

Naruto's friendly greeting was retuned by a cold hard glare, but when Sasuke gave a small hallo thing changed.

Naruto didn't know what was going on but he didn't like that Sasuke was flirting with Blond, he liked it even less that they were doing right in front of him.

The two flirters were been that way because they wanted to make the other two jealous. It wasn't working.

Naruto was just scared and confused and Wulf was uninterested, been that he was too busy in the library.

Seven hour later... night was coming and the two flirters were still at it.

It was only when Sasuke finally retired to the dorm that Naruto confronted him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Sasuke laid on the floor nursing his bruised cheek, when he had come back to the room Naruto had been asleep. Sasuke had tried to climb into bed with the blond, tried been the main word. Sasuke had received a punch to the face for his efforts.

"You can sleep alone you bastard"

Naruto stormed off out of the dorm and into the courtyard, he was half naked and the chill night air froze him like ice.

Sasuke was stunned for a moment, had Naruto really just hit him? Had Naruto really refused to let him sleep in bed with him? The whole reason they had started sharing the same bed was because Naruto was afraid of the dark.

'Let him stomp around for a while he'll be back' Sasuke's mind was thinking.

Sasuke climbed into the cold bed, alone, without Naruto. Sasuke hadn't slept alone in over three years.

Outside Naruto was shivering; he couldn't understand what Sasuke was playing at. A small tear started to roll down Naruto tanned cheek when a gust of freezing wind froze it solid.

Blond fox watched from her window smiling at the sight of the teen.

Served him right for fucking with her thing, he should have known better, trying to copy cat her. It was as she was thinking of these things that Wulf walked out into the chill night air.

Naruto made no protests as Wulf carried the smaller male into his lair, Blond almost fainted with shock.

Wulf only let two others besides himself go in his lair, her and Johnson. To take the teen in their was like him taking in a new mate...Blond fox started to weep.

Sasuke stirred in his bed, it was starting to get light and Naruto had yet to return, Sasuke demised it, think that the teen had probably gone to sleep in Kiba's room. Unbeknown to him Naruto was sleeping in another's bed, with another keeping him warm.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 11 - Friend's or more.

Wulf's lair was almost as cold as the chill night air outside, but Naruto didn't care he had someone to keep him warm.

And the old wolf was enjoying been stoked by the blond teen, at first the old wolf had disapproved of the human sleeping with him. However when the teen started to stroke his fur ever so softly, the beast had lost its disapproval.

Wulf sat in his chair he had a small pup sitting on his lap; it was the rough little one that had been attacking Sasuke's shoes.

Wulf was fast asleep in the chair; Naruto had felt a little guilty for stealing the commander's bed. Unknown to him was that Wulf never slept in the bed; he preferred curling up on the floor with the wolves or sleeping in his chair.

He hadn't slept in a bed for over a hundred year.

As such the bed had become the resting place for the older wolf, Wulf's faithful companion.

The wolves had at first been a little surprised to see another human in the lair, normally it was Blond fox and on the odd occasion Johnson. But this new person was by far more interesting.

In her room Blond was sulking, she was looking at an old photo that showed Wulf with a ex-boyfriend of hers. The two of them were smiling and Blond tried to remember the day she first met Wulf.

101 year ago...

"Who the hell dose this guy think he is?" the fox member next to Blond was saying as the tall dark figure walked into the bar.

"Doesn't he know this place is reserved for Fox members tonight?" the young man walked over to the darker figure that had his back turned to him.

"Hey bastard this place is reserved to..." the man was cut short by a hand that wrapped around his throat.

It was only as the man turned that the Fox member realized his mistake, Wulf wasn't wearing his normal uniform.

All the members of Battle force Life and Death knew that to piss off Wulf was as good as putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger.

Your as good a dead...

"You fucking bastard put him down" Blond was fairly new to the Fox Company and didn't realise her immediate danger.

Wulf turned and looked at the smaller blond female, her blue eyes and blond hair gave her a certain beauty.

Wulf throw the man onto the floor picked up his drinks and walked over to the table marked reserved. He sat down placing the drinks down, he wondered off to the window to look out over the space base.

The two battle forces had just completed a mission on a desert plaint, this was their first day off in three months.

In the door way a few more Wolf members appeared along with a few Foxes.

Three of them came over to Wulf's table and sat down, one was a member of Wolf squad, and another was a young member of rat squad. Her hair was shorter and her skin was a little light but Skim was still her playful self. The last person was a member Fox squad.

His Red/Orange hair was cut short and his cheeks donned the traditional scars.

Wulf sat down to toast the friend's survival.

Blonds' eyes darted form Wulf to the red head and back again, she was losing her heart and she didn't know to witch and more importantly she didn't care.

Present day at the Blueblood training facility...

It was getting light and Johnson was the first up, he walked along to Blonds room. He peeked in to see the women fast asleep, he walked in and over her with a blanket and placed a simple kiss on her cheek. Then he went out into the courtyard to begin his daily training before anyone else was up.

Wulf was the next up, he silently went to the roof to watch the sunrise, normally Blond was next up but today she was to tired. Wulf watched the courtyard where a much messed up Ferret was trying to sneak out of the boy's dorm without been seen.

Wulf could smell the musk from here.

Next up was Naruto; he was going outside to do some independent training. However the pack of wolves followed him out, they thought he was taking them for a run.

Then Skim and Slive were out and about, although they were all over each other.

Wulf smiled inside, he liked that Skim had found a mate her persistent passes at him had been a burden. She may have been young and beautiful but she was Not Wulf type. When she had met Slive thing change between the two of them, she stopped making passes at him and started to be more a little sister to him.

Wulf watched as the other woke up and smirked to himself...

This was going to be a good day.

However two manger people were going to do all in their power to stop that from happening.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 12 – Facts revealed

Sasuke was waking up from his cold restless sleep, it had been hard for him to drift off to sleep because of him worrying about Naruto.

However on waking up and finding out that the blond was no where in sight, he went to Kiba's room thinking that the blond was in their.

When a very annoyed Kiba answered the knock at his door he was very tried, however when Sasuke asked him if Naruto was here he became very defensive.

Sasuke was starting to get very worried, what if he stayed out all night, he might just be a slab of ice. He might have frozen to death.

Sasuke nerves were put to rest when he entered the courtyard and saw that his blond was fine and was talking to Skim.

However the raven was disheartened to see that the blond was pointedly ignoring him, the raven trudged over to a group of teen warming up for training.

Two hour later...

The teens were all in a rough training session that Johnson and Ferret were overseeing, when a loud bang shook every one up form their daze.

Blond was stood at the officers entrance to the courtyard, she was swaying slightly and her eyes were blood shot. Even to the untrained nose the sent of alcohol was present, she was drunk.

"Unfaithful bastard" she spat the words at Wulf as if they were poison.

Wulf didn't take notice he wasn't really paying any attention to her.

"You fucking used me and now your trying to do the same thing to the boy"

Now this did get Wulf attention, he hand's clenched and unclenched. Johnson could see that Wulf was getting more anger as the women started to go on about their relationship.

"You mated with me all those year ago you bastard" Wulfs tuned redying to kill the women, she smirked as his eyes burned into.

"I never mated you, you were like a dog missing it's masters leg" Wulf was the one smirking now.

"After the battle on the wastes you must have fucked every guy on the base" the women was starting to lose her confidence.

"I was the one that kept you safe from every man on this planet, if it weren't for me you'd be a shivering wreck"

"Your still my mate" the women was screaming.

"No your not, you were the means to an end. Nothing more"

The women tuned around and started for the courtyard entrance, Wulf started to shout at her. She ignored him, he was about to make after her when Johnson step between him and her.

"Please just let her go"

"Get out of my way" Johnson stood fast in the face of Wulf's wrath.

"Dad please...Don't hurt mum"

This gave all the students a shock, Johnson was the child of Wulf and Blond.

Naruto took a closer look at the broad man, he did resemble Wulf in many ways. He took after his farther in many respects, one was that he had a loyalty to his farther but also cared for his mother. He also had a certain bond to the wolves, but had given up on them because of his mothers wishes.

Wulf looked at his offspring then turned away, his anger was present when he slammed his fist into the dorm wall, it was two foot thick and he'd just knocked out a huge chunk. He walked into his lair seething with anger.

Johnson returned his attention to the student's, he could see that they were all whispering.

"Did anyone tell you to stop training"

The teen went back to training, all apart from the raven who had slipped away whilst everyone was distracted. He slipped into the weapons storage and stolen a 9mm, then he headed for Wulf lair.

Sasuke slipped into the cold room without anyone noticing him, Wulf was in his chair his eyes, closed and his breathing almost nonexistent. The wolves were all still outside, even Wulf ever present companion knew that it was best to leave him alone.

Sasuke put the gun to Wulf head, and redyed to pull the trigger.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 13 – G.E.N.S and Time

Sasuke was trembling, his fingers pulled on the trigger ever so genitally.

It was at this point that the room echoed with a very familiar voice, Johnson stood at the door his eyes fixed onto Wulf.

"That won't work"

Sasuke jumped with shook at the mans voice.

Without waking Wulf's hand darted forwards riping the gun Sasuke was holding to pieces, but Wulf was still Fast asleep. His eyes were shut and his breathing was steady.

Sasuke fell backwards from the force that Wulf had used to wench the gun from his hands, he landed hard onto the icy floor.

It was he looked up from where he had landed that he noticed a huge photo above the disused fireplace.

Wulf was their he was wearing a suit with a rose in his button hole, the black suit was most probably crushed silk and had a shin to it that reflected in the photo. The person next to him was a red head with scars on both cheeks, his red suit contrasted Wulf. On closer inspection Sasuke could just make out a black rose that was placed in the mans button hole.

"You must really be very possessive, trying to kill someone"

Johnson started to make tutting noises, this was meet by a aggressive glare from Sasuke.

"He touched my Naruto"

"You were the flirting with Blond, in truth farther should have broke you pale neck like a twig"

Johnson word were coming out in a more aggressive manner than Sasuke could come up with.

Wulf twitched at this point, Sasuke didn't see it but Johnson did and he knew of its implication.

He knew the danger of staying in the room, but his anger got the better of him.

"You come here and think you can fuck up my facility. Then you have the..."

Johnson was cut off when Wulfs breathing became even heavier, it was about to happen...

"Uchiha I suggest that you get out of here..."

Wulf stared to twitch, his breathing started to increase rapidly. The sound of his heart beat started to echo around the room.

Johnson ran to the door way, he was cut off by a black flash.

Wulf's eyes were lifeless and his movements lacked his normal possessor, he looked blankly at Johnson his eyes not giving any sign that the they recognized the man.

"Da.."

Johnson couldn't finish the word before the dark form had raced off out into the courtyard...

A high pitched scream echoed in the Blueblood Training facility...


	15. Chapter 15

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 14 – G.E.N.S Draw Backs.

As Johnson and Sasuke came racing out of the officers quieter's their eyes beheld a baffling scene, Wulf was been held down on the flour by Ferret and Slive. Blood was dripping from Slive's shoulder, blood was also evident around Wulfs mouth.

"Don't just stand their, Help US..." Slive was really straining to hold Wulf down, blood oozed from his shoulder coating his dark uniform.

"What the hells all the noise..." Skim stood in the courtyard entrance.

"Wulfs going into his feral state, his G.E.N.S are going haywire" Ferret stated as Wulf managed to wrench an arm free.

Skim came racing over to help Ferret re-pin the arm that was failing about in the air, Wulf was giving off violent grows.

Naruto was stood in the corner with the other students, the wolves were also their guarding the students from their monstrous master.

"Wulf wake up..." Skim cried as he grasped at her throat, cutting her air ways off.

Wulf finally manged to knock the two struggling men off of him, he lifted Skim of the ground rendering her harmless. Johnson raced forwards throwing a punched that landed directly on Wulf chest , Wulfs emotionless eyes didn't even register that he'd been hit. The taller man simply knocked his offspring to one side, the force of the swipe knocked Johnson into the wall with a sickening thud.

Wulf turned his eyes to the teens standing in the corner, he was about to charge when a blond figure stepped in his way.

Blond stood defiantly in front of Wulf, her nerves were on a knife edge.

"Wulf can you hear me?"

A blank look was the answer she was given.

"Please I'm sorry...Don't let it out try to restrain it..."

This time her answer was a fist to the face, the blow threw her several feet back.

Wulf turned his attention back onto the group of teens, he threw an unconscious Skim onto the growing pile of people on the floor.

All that stood between him and the students was his pack of wolves.

Wulf stepped forwards, the pack readied for the attack. All the wolves except one, Wulfs favorite companion stood forwards, unafraid of the savage beast its friend had become.

Wulf looked at the old wolf with a strange understanding, as the wolf came closer Wulfs breathing started to steady down and his eyes started to tear up.

Then all of a sudden Wulf was on his knees, tears freely flowing from his blood shot eyes. The wolf started to muzzle it face onto its friends chest.

"What have I done..." Wulf stood up turned away from the bewildered students and tore off at mind bending speed towards the main entrance and out into the snows of Blueblood.

The old wolf stood for a moment, then walked over to Johnson to check if the man was alive. Then the wolf turned and flexed its long forgotten muscles.

It was as this was happening that Ferret,Slive and Skim all looked towards the old wolf.

Blond regained her feet as well, one of her eyes was black.

Johnson opened an eye then closed it, he simply said.

"Go get him"

With that the wolf let lose a ground rumbling howl, then like a lighting bolt the old wolf tore off, leaping the forty foot wall that surrounded the base.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"

The cry came in unison from the teens and the bewildered Slive and Ferret.

Johnson tried to sit up, but after three failed attempts he simply made himself a little more comfortable.

Sasuke was still stood a the officers quarters doors, he'd been rooted to the spot at the sight of Wulf.

Naruto and the other teens were all whispering about just what happened when a roaring noise came to everyones ears.

Then just as Blond was about to stand up, a huge air ship came flying over the Base. An alien space ship.

A long beam came from the bottom of the ship, in a flash a rather tall and slim thing was stood on the ground next to Johnson.

"Edhe ehsh dhfr sdssdf"

The thing sounded like it had a strange cold.

Johnson opened his eyes and looked at the strange thing.

"Hallo Doc"

The thing returned the man with a hand, Johnson took the extended hand and pulled himself up. Finally on his feet Johnson checked himself for injuries, three of his ribs were broken but nothing serous.

"Should have been on my guard...Fuck..." Johnson pushed the broken ribs back into place.

The 'Doc' as Johnson had called him placed a long fingered hand onto Johnson ribs and a light glow shone off of it.

"Thanks Doc"

The Doc tuned its attention onto the teens that were staring like goldfish, mouths gaping.

"Hallo....Humans"

* * *

100 year ago...

On the Alien medical ship know as 'Torth" the five X01 survival were given a debriefing from high command. The Aliens had made peace and as a act of good faith were giving the five humans the new Genetic Engineered Nanotech Support systems or G.E.N.S as the humans named them.

These high tech implants could re-engineer the body so it was more effective and highly adaptable, with this the five humans became super-humans. Fast and strong with experience the team could keep an eye on the planet of Blueblood and enjoy their retirement.

Ferret and Slive were the first two to have the implant,Skim came next.

Blond was pressured into getting the implants, she had a fear of needles.

Wulf was the last, he was unwilling at first to have the implants but after a direct order from high command he had to undergo the operation.

The greatest medial mind of the alien race was the one know as Doc, he personally did the implants.

However not even he could predict the effects of the G.E.N.S on a humans body.

* * *

Present day at the Blueblood training facility.

"What the hell do you mean, Side effects"

Blond store at the large alien, he had spent the last half an hour explaining what was happing to Wulf.

"Master Wulf is under going a major change, for the pass forty year I and several human doctors have been treating Wulf for mental problems. Since his mates death he has been on the fringe of breaking, small thing have been able to help him maintain his illusion of sanity. Johnson was a part that help him greatly, his birth help to keep Wulf alive. However your inability to remain loyal to him kept him at the point of breaking. He frequently spook of how you acted with the high commanders, this is why he has never been able to claim you as a mate. This state of mind was worsened when Johnson choose to abandoned the pack and live with his mother, Wulf has always seen this as a sort of betrayal. The only one that has been able to keep Wulf alive is the pack leader, he has been the only one that has remain with him for a hundred years"

The tall alien took in a short breath.

"His recent break down must have been triggered by something deep and emotional. What has been happing may I ask"

Johnson looked at Naruto and then at Blond, he sighed.

"Naruto who were your parents?"

Naruto was taken aback from the question.

"I don't know, I was adopted when I was a baby"

"So you don't know who your grandparents are?"

"Well of course he doesn't "

Kiba answered the question before Naruto could.

"I know what triggered the breakdown"

Johnson took in a deep breath.

"Wulfs had his break down because of Naruto"

Naruto didn't understand what the man meant.

"Naruto you are the grandson of my mother and Kyuubi Fox. My fathers mate"

…...................................................................

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 15 - Goodbye my love

100 years ago on the frozen northern waste of X01 Fox company was under heavy attack form alien forces, several of their team had been killed.

For hours they had been calling for aid form the wolves company that were further north, however they had no communication.

"Is they any reply form wolf company Sargent ?"

"No reply as of yet sir"

"Sir we have movement"

It was with that call that the groups of sleeping solders awoke and raced to their defense positions, their base was a small metallic dome. With a main door and look out points the base was easily to defend but was also a sitting target, the enemy could surround and swarm the base.

All the Foxes sat with their guns aiming at the snow bound plains around the base, the icy winds were at a hurricane force.

"I don't see anything, are you sure you saw something ?"

"Its their coming down from the north"

As all eyes looked towards where the man was pointing they saw a lone figure, walking towards the base.

"Who ever that is they must be suicide, these winds would rip a thunder raven out of the sky"

"Don't be stupid a thunder ravens a heavily armored dropship, it would be fine"

"Shut the fuck up and keep your eyes open, this might be a diversion"

As the small dark form came into the base, the Foxes looked in shock at the frost covered member of wolf company.

Wulf was covered with ice and frost, he had covered 350 miles to find the Foxes company. Inside his coat was a sleeping wolf pup. Wulf was unaffected by the cold but the pup was in danger of getting frozen to death.

"solder what the fuck are you doing here, did you receive our distress signal?"

The mans answer was silence.

"Where the fuck is the rest of wolf company?"

Wulf pulled out 19 dog tags and threw them on the ground at the mans feet.

"Were so fucked"

"Shut the fuck up man"

"Lets face it if the wolves were wiped out where fucked"

"Shut up boy"

Everyones eyes fell onto Wulf, he stood their not caring by the fact that everyone else looked like death.

"Where's Kyuubi ?"

With that question everyone quirted down again.

"He's laid out over their, sir"

Wulf looked over to where four white sheets were laid out over the fallen foxes.

Wulf took of his coat, he wrapped the wolf pup up and put it down by the fire in the middle of the base. The n calmly walked over to the bodies, Kyuubis was on the far right. Wulf sat down by the covered body, he didn't uncover the body. There was no point he knew it was Kyuubi under the sheet, he wanted to remember Kyuubi as the happy playful, bright eyed man he'd fallen in love with. He had no desired to shatter those images with the cold dead face that was hidden beneath the sheet. Sat not far bay was Blond fox, she had also been watching over Kyuubis body.

"Your pregnant"

Blond was shocked by the fact that Wulf had only looked at that her for as few second and he had sensed she was with child. She had only found out a few day ago.

"It's Kyuubi's"

How the fuck Wulf knew that Blond would never know, she sat for a moment not answering.

Since been sent to X01 she had herd a lot of stories about Wulf, that he was a cool headed killer or that he was a psychopath with violent tenderizes.

"It's his"

Blond said in no more than a whisper.

Wulf leaned closer to the covered body, he slid a hand under the cloth. The cold icy flesh was hard under his fingers, he slid his hands to the mans dog tags and pulled them off.

Wulf sat their for a moment, he clasped the small metal object like it was his last link to life.

"Sir were under attack, coming in from all sides"

Wulf stood up he put the dogtag around his neck, then he turned picked up blond foxes and placed down next to the sleeping wolf put by the fire.

"Stay here"

Wulf ran to the main door and raced out into the icy plains to meet the attacking aliens head on, Blond fox been herself went to one of the look out point to watch what was happing.

The scene outside was a bloody one, Wulf was been swarmed by the big brutish aliens, they were punching and hacking at him and he was fighting back. Blood started to stain the snowy plains, the greenish blood of the aliens made the white plains turn to green slush.

It was three hours later that Wulf finial killed the last alien, he came back into the base to a disturbing sight. Whilst he had been busy killing off all the aliens out front a small group had climbed into the base and slaughtered the Foxes. Blond fox was the only surviver, she had backed into corner and hidden behind a pile of derby. Wulf dispatch the ten aliens and looked around for survives, he found Blondie and the found the Pup still sleeping by the fire. The alien had been so busy killing the humans to notice the pup.

Wulf picked up the sleeping Pup and put his coat on, he gave a soft smile when the pup gave a little yawn. Then he picked up Blond and tuned to wards the south. The radio cracked into life.

"This is high Command to all Battle forces Life and Death forces, the war is over. The aliens have surrendered. We repeat the war is over."

Wulf listened to the broadcast and then set off towards the base where the humans would land.

His mind said something that he would never forget.

'War never changes, we fight and die whilst the one's with all the power send us to die'

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 16 – True Friendship lasts...

Wulf sat on the cliff edge letting the howling wind chill him to the bones, he cared little for the cold. It only made him feel better, it reminded him of home, of the coldness of Ferus. He only wished to return to the time when he knew little about the world, when he lived with his pack. He remembered the cold day when those men dragged him off to a world he had never known.

Whistle Wulf was lost in his thoughts his faithful companion was sat behind him, the wolfs eyes watched the man with a look that any human could. The look that a brother would give a crying sibling, a look that people see on the face of a mother cradling her crying offspring. The emotion of compassion.

The wolf closed it's eye's and remembered the day it meet the man.

_____________________________________________________________________________

100 year ago...

It was the first month of the war on X01.

Wolf company was pressing into the northern wastes, along the way they passed ancient ruins of an old alien race that once worshiped the native wolves. However the invasion of another alien race drove the people to destruction.

The wolves had also suffered because of the invasion, these aliens didn't worship them, they ate them...

After a hundred thousand years of been hunted and eaten the wolves had become very rare.

It was a strange day when the company were scouting through the ruins and found an lone alien with a sack, in the sack was a female wolf. After the alien was slain Wulf buried the wolf, not long after that Wulf left the grave. However with his departure another came to watch over the grave.

The wolf pup sat by the grave for hours, its small cries echoed around the dead city.

It was these cries that attracted a group of aliens, when they saw a little wolf pup all alone they couldn't resist. Their stomachs were growling for the pups soft meat.

They came howling and screaming for the wolf pups blood, one came with an Axe aimed at the pups head.

The pup was to scared to move, it was scared to death. Was this how it would end, to die by it's mothers grave...

The wolf closed it's eyes and awaited the peace of death.

It never came...

When the wolf opened it's eyes the aliens lay dead and a kind and gentle figure had replaced them. Wulf picked the small pup up and cradled it in his arms before walking off to rejoin the rest of his company.

The present day on the Northern cliffs...

The wolf mind returned to the present its eyes looking towards the the lone figure sitting on the cliff side, the wolf walked over to sit by his master,his friend.

Wulf felt the warmth that the wolf bodies gave off, it seemed to pull him from his sadness. He looked at the old wolf , a cold gust of wind made the old wolf shiver. Wulf picked himself up and looked down at his loyal friend.

"Lets go home"

Wulf picked the old wolf up and leap off the cliff, they fell like lightning when they finally hit the ground Wulf took off at incredible speeds.

It was dark when Wulf finally stopped at the ruined city of the lost alien race, it was when they entered a special spot that the wolf remembered it.

Two shrines were built in the area, one had a small statue of a wolf on it the other was a sarcophagus.

The wolf knew who the two shrine were dedicated to, the first was to the his mother. The other was close to Wulfs heart.

Wulf let the wolf look at the shine and then walked over to sarcophagus letting one of his hands run over the smooth surface. It was two hours later that the two figure entered the training facilities courtyard.

It was late and every one was fast asleep, but Wulf did note that their was a alien ship docked above the base. A very familiar ship.

Wulf slipped into his lair, the wolves were all asleep so Wulf picked the sleeping pup up out of his chair and sat down. He placed the pup on his knee and fell asleep, the old wolf climbed onto the bed. To his surprise he found a young wolf sleeping their, he simply pushed the wolf off the bed and curled up on the soft bed.

In their dorm the boys were sleeping all apart from Naruto, he was thinking over what Johnson had talked to him about.

He was the grandson of Kyuubi and Blond, his farther was the offspring of the two of them. It was a complicated matter that made Naruto a little messed up. His farther had been born after blond had gotten the G.E.N.S. That meant that his farther had been seventy eight when Naruto had been born, the G.E.N.S had given Naruto's dad longer life. So did that mean that Naruto would live for a long time. What if he out lived Sasuke, what if he lived to see the end of the world...

Of course that would never happen even Wulf with his three high powered G.E.N.S would not live to see his four hundredth birthday. In most likelihood Naruto would live a normal life, tho he may have a more healthier life than most people.

Naruto slipped into the bed with the sleeping raven, since Wulfs 'change' Naruto had made up with Sasuke.

Naruto could never stay mad at Sasuke...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 17 - Tiredness

"What the hell do you mean retire"

Wulf looked at Johnson with a glare that made Sasuke look tame, he hated repeating himself.

"I'm one hundred and thirty two years old, most people retire at seventy five" Wulfs voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Your going to live for another five hundred year" Johnson was looking like he was about to cry.

It was early morning and when Johnson had woken to find Wulf talking to Doc. When he had approached he saw that Wulf was carrying a rucksack, he then saw that Wulfs wolves were boarding Doc's ship. It was then that a heated argument had broke out, the volume of which had awoke the whole base.

It was as a hazy Naruto and Sasuke came outside that they heard Wulf speech.

"Its been a Hundred years, I'm tired. Tired of this life, tired of your mothers...activities. I just want to find some where to do some hunting with the wolves, I want to live somewhere were the wolves can run free. I want to live."

Wulf took in a deep breath.

"But what about me...I'll miss you" Johnson was a this point crying, his voice sounded like a child's.

"Your eighty-seven year old, I think you'll do fine"

Wulf gave the man a short hug before stepping into the ships enterer beam.

In a flash Wulf was gone, along with the ship and Doc.

Johnson stood for a moment before turning and walking to the armoury to prepare for the days training. The student quietly went back to their rooms to catch a hour's more rest before the day stared, from there doorway Slive and Skim were close to tears. Ferret was stood at his window, he seemed not to be that effected by Wulf departure, inside he was close to breaking down and weeping. In the now deserted lair of Wulf Blond was sat weeping, her eyes were red with the tears.

Naruto was at this point too tired to register what just happens, on the other hand Sasuke was a little disappointed. I was always nagging at the back of his mind that Wulf had favoured Naruto more than him. He was stronger and better than Naruto , far more skilled than Naruto in combat. Sasuke laid down next to the blond teen, closing his eyes and slept into a deep sleep.

Three hours later....

"Wakey, Wakey sleeping beauties. Its time you wake your lazy asses up, assemble in the courtyard in five minuets." Johnson voice rang out of the bases intercom system.

Within a few minuets the courtyard was thronging with the student who all seemed to be whispering to each other. The mood was tense when Johnson emerged from the bases armoury, every one went silent. Even Skim and Slive went quirt. Ferret was still in his room. Blond was also absent.

"Today we will be..."

"Sir are you really eighty-seven year old ?"

Johnson looked at the teen that had shouted the question, his look turned into a glare.

Everyone took that as a yes and decided to keep their mouths shut.

For the rest of the day the student secretly whispered to each other, however the keen hearing Skim herd some of their chatter. Those student found out that her temper was only matched by her looks.

As the day drew on the students all started to ask Naruto lots of questions, most had to do with Narutos connection to Wulf. He had been shield from them the other day because of the Doc wanting to confirm Narutos heritage. Now it seemed like everyone wanted to know every thing, even Slive and Skim. Ferret was rather more interested in in a certain brunet, in the comfort of his quarters.

After several hours of none stop questioning from the students and Slive and Skim Naruto was beat, Sasuke had to carry the teen to bed.

In the silent lair of Wulf Blond was still curled up in a ball, she had stooped crying over a hour ago. Her tears had formed a small pool on the lairs floor.

"I'm sorry Wulf, Please come back"

Her voice was horse from weeping all day.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 18 – Graduation

A whole week passed since Wulfs leaving, in that time the student were getting closer to graduation and been initiated into one of the company's.

With Wulf gone Johnson was the one who would determine if any could join wolf company, Blond was taking the student who wanted to join fox company. Ferret was doing the ferret test, Slive was doing the snake test and final Skim was doing rat test.

With the final day come close all the student were getting nervous . Although they could choose what company they would like to join, it was up to the officers to choose which company they would get into to.

"So Naruto what company you trying for?" Kiba asked Naruto the night before the tests.

"Fox of course" Naruto gave the brunet one of his trademark smiles.

"How about you Sasuke ?" Naruto smiled at the raven.

"I'm joining wolf company" Sasuke gave the tanned teen a smirk that made Kiba shiver.

"You do know that no one in a hundred years save Johnson has gotten into wolf company" Skim was stood next to the trio.

"The only reason Johnson got in was because Wulf personally trained him" Slive came over to the group, he was carrying a small box.

"What's that sir ?" Naruto pointed to the box.

"These are test" Slive said as he tapped the box with his fingers. His smile made the boys feel unconformable.

That nigh Naruto and Sasuke got as much sleep as they could, with the morning they would get the surprise of a life time.

The morning air was chilled with the cold wind and the students were nervous, they had no idea on what the tests were.

Johnson and the others emerged from their dorm.

Johnson was wearing a black jump suit with the wolf insignia, he had several war medals from his battles. He was also wearing a cap that had the wolves company motto on it. 'Better to die for the pack than to live for yourself'.

Blond was wearing her old uniform, the dark brown material was dull with time. From her chest was the many medals that she had won. Her cap had the foxes motto, 'Life is the fun but fleeting'.

Ferret was wearing a new silver outfit with several black strips going down his sides, his chest had several medial proudly displayed . His cap had the Ferret company motto, 'Why fight fair when you can cheat'.

Slive was in a dark green outfit with no medals, he didn't like showing off. His cap had a snake company's motto on it, 'Fighter we are not, killer we are' .

Skim was by far the most well dressed , her hair was tied back and her medial looked like they were polished. Her cap had the rat company motto on it, 'Scavenge the best to be the best'.

The five of them stood their for a moment not moving, then Johnson stepped forward holding the box Slive had been holding. He put his hand into the box and pulled a bunched of small objects, his smirk made the students look surprised.

"For over two thousand year this test has proven who is a skilled warrior, now its your test"

Johnson dangled the bell in front of him.

"To pass our test all you must do is get one of these bells"

The students looked surprised , was this all they had top do? Grab a bell. It seemed to easy to be true.

"The test starts...Now"

The five officers scattered and raced out of the base and into the icy plains of Blueblood, the students looked at each other for a moment and then raced off after the officers.

The day that followed was filled with students returning to the base with bells and happy smiles, Kiba was one of the first few to get his bell. The students that were able to get their bells were relieved to have finished the test.

Naruto retuned victorious having been chasing Blond for over six hours, she had final let her guard down. He had easy managed to grab a bell from her belt, he was the only one able to seal a bell form Blond. As the night came Ferret and Slive retuned to the base along with Blond. Skim came in later when the night had come. Johnson and Sasuke didn't come back that nigh nor in the morning. In fact it was late the next day that Johnson retuned carrying a unconscious Sasuke, the teen had worn himself out chasing the man.

He had failed to get a bell.

With the test over the student took a good long well deserved rest.

All except one, Sasuke was distant and didn't join in the party. Naruto on the other hand was in good spirits, he spent much of the night drinking with Kiba and the other boys. The officers retired to their dorm to give the students scores, to determine who would join which company.

It was a long night for Sasuke, he stayed up all night worrying about his image. He didn't get a bell and he was meant to be the best, how would he face them. Naruto came in around three in the morning, he was too drunk for an intellectual conversation. The conversation went like this.

"Naruto?"

"Me...want...sex"

"What ?"

"Sex...sex now"

With that Sasuke's night became more enjoyable, much to the rest of the boys displeasure. Naruto been drunk made him unable to control his volume.

In the meeting room the officers were discussing the two last students.

"So what to do with Naruto and Sasuke, any suggestions" Slive was holding the profiles of the two teens.

"Sasuke didn't even get a bell, he more or less failed" Blond was a angry for no apparent reason.

"He did chase Johnson for over 19 hours, we have to give him credit for that" Skim glared at Blond for her curl answer.

"Well the final decision if for Johnson to decide" Ferret looked at the silent man.

The man took in a deep breath...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 19 – Test results

It was early morning when the student were literally pulled out of their beds, they all assembled in the courtyard. Naruto was a little unsteady on his feet, this bough many of the boys to smirk as he had to lean on Sasuke. The girls were in a worse shape than most of the boys, their looked terrible.

It was at this point that Johnson sept forwards to give the students their company, it was almost two hour later when he came down to the last three students.

"Kiba, not surprisingly you've got ferret Company. Congratulation" Johnson handed the teen the ferret company badge.

"Now for Naruto, I am proud to say you passed the test with flying colours. You were the only one able to get a Fox bell" Johnson handed Naruto a fox badge.

Then Johnson tuned to Sasuke, the raven looked down at his feet a little ashamed of himself.

" Sasuke for your efforts I am awarding you the company of fox" he handed the teen the badge.

Johnson patted the raven on the shoulder, and whispered softly in his ear.

"Just try to keep Naruto from been so loud, I could hear you two from my room last night"

Sasuke was about to punch the older man when a cheerful Naruto grabbed him, out of happiness but mainly because he couldn't keep his balance.

The student all started cheering and playful congratulating each other, then all of a sudden a warning syrian came from the base's intercom.

Everyone went quirt for a moment whilst the base announced the emergence.

"Income ship: Type C human war ship. Incoming message. Patching through please wait"

The computer voice faded away and a mans voice took its place.

"This is Captain Grag Pillson calling Blueblood facility please respond"

Johnson walked over to the portable comm link that stood in the yard and pressed a button.

"This is Johnson what's the problem Captain ?"

"Well sir, we have a big problem"

"What ?"

Johnson shushed the whispering teens that had gathered around him, he repeated the question.

"Well sir were at war"

"WHAT?"

"Were at war"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Wolves and Foxes

Chapter 20 - War is here

On the small plaint of Elking the local alien had begun to rebel against the human and alien rulers, it had begun as a small peaceful protest however after a few day it became violent.

The humans had begun to send forces to quell the uprising, Naruto and his friend were been sent to be support.

"So who are we fighting?" Sasuke was dressed his combat uniform. The fox emblem on his cap.

"Xeno civilians, many have lazier weapons. Nothing we can't handle." said the lieutenant who was standing next to the raven.

"Who are we supporting?" Johnson asked.

"A command that the high command brining in" the same man responded to the Sargent.

"I hate high speed landings" Kiba was holding his stomach as the ship hit atmospheric turbulence. Ferret was sat next the teen, his face was turning green.

"Were coming in over the drop zone, ready to deploy the team. Over."

The pilots voice rang out over the intercom, the sickly looking teens all got ready to jump out of the ship at two hundred feet.

"Jump in three,two, one..."

The drop door opened and the students and teachers all got ready to jump, the air was hung with smock and the smell of blood.

"GO"

Naruto felt himself been push out of the ship, Blond was stood behind him smirking at her action. However her smirk disappeared as Johnson shoved her out of the ship, Blond was less than happy with the two hundred foot drop she was about to fall.

One hour later...

After the group had landed they were directed north to the army's command HQ, as they were arriving a tall man wearing a strange robe approached the group.

"Sargent Johnson I presume, we need you in the main city. Lord Wulf is already their, he will be you commander" the man said in a high pitched voice.

"What, Wulf's here?"

Johnson was in a state of shook, his farther was here fighting the enemy. Although Johnson had been with Wulf for over eighty-five year he'd never seen his farther fight, well fight in the sense of war.

"Lord Wulf is with the 101st Storm-troop squad, we are just washing up the last of the rebel fighters." A man wearing a general suit said in a loud booming voice.

"What's our Objective? sir" Johnson saluted the man.

"Your the teams support , Good luck Sargent." the man tuned away, turning his attention towards the mass of computer that were monitoring

the battle.

It was a twenty minute march to the main front-line battle, although most of the fighting was slowing down. Their was several times when the team was shoot at, however these incidents were dealt with by the army's main troops.

When the team reached the fighting they were amazed, the troops were all standing to attention with their weapons firing constantly. Two men stood behind the wall of men, they were looking at a map.

"You their what do you think your doing, get out of the line of sight" It was as one of the men was saying this when a shot whizzed past Johnson head.

"Were Wulf?" Johnson said as the troops guns retuned fire.

"That's Lord Wulf to you, he's just been dealing with the medic. He took a round to the head, poor guy."

Johnson looked over to the spot where the man was pointing, the man in the medics uniform had a bangle wrapped around his face. Next to him standing in shadow was a dark form, next to it was another form. A pair of predators eyes watched the familiar teens, it was like watching a group of pups. Scared out of their wits and studiedly showing it, just like a new born babies.

"Hello, son."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Wolves and Foxes

Fenribane Note – This will be the last chapter in the epic story, (Sigh loudly) its taken forever to get to this point. The late updates were due to a computer crash, however this is the end (Sad look).

Better get ready with those tissues it going to be a tear filled chapter.

Chapter 21 – The Final Battle.

"If it wasn't for those ridicules uniforms I'd say you were sent here for battle" Wulf stepped forwards into the light. Her was wearing cybernetic suit, the heavy plated armour was designed to withstand even the most devastating impacts. Bullets and lazier fire were useluss against the wearer, the suit also had several weapons installed into it. Including a Ripper Blade with acid and chemical resistant plating, also included into the suit was two semi automatic 10mm Reapers. These special guns were placed onto the wearers wrists, the wearer can point and shoot at the same time. The suit was designed and made by Wulf, his wolf companion was wearing a similar armour, although the wolfs armour didn't have any weapons on it.

The pair looked at the group with a sense of surprise, they had left with Doc only to be called by the army. They had been offered a huge fortune to fight , however it was the promise of a small plaint that sealed the deal. They had spent the last three day putting down pests on this miserable plaint, the solders had all seemed to stay out of the teams way. A wise move. Wulf was in a bad mood.

"Sir, General Chase sent us as support" Johnson saluted his farther, Blond and the other officers looked at their former comrade. They had never seen him in the his armour before, the way he was in battle was a mystery. He acted like a person without a care in the world, yet stayed cool and collected. His wolves were just a cool and collected on the battle filed as their master, however the pups were still on Docs ship. Wulf would never put the pups in harms way, he may be harsh with his pack but deep down he loved them like his siblings .

"Lord Wulf, command just called the rebels have surrendered. We've won" the officers called from behind the wall of troops.

"Good, I was starting to get bored of this war." Wulf removed his helmet, he'd been wearing it for the passed thirteen hours.

With that Wulf called Doc to pick him up, this made the teen and Johnson a little disappointed. They had all wanted to see Wulf in real battle, the idea of been sent here or nothing was a horrible prospect.

However when a huge explosion went off next to the troop, everyone became aware on the thousands of small Xeno that surrounded the group. The small creatures looked rather violent ,as each had hundreds of small teeth.

"Sir Command say that these Xeno were primitive creature that the locals were meant too have wiped out. Their very vicious and they can chew through even a ships hull, in other words sir. Were Fucked" The officers words were sealed with the troops opening fire at the beasts.

This caused the teens to group together, Wulf and the others began to open fire on the Xeons. Johnson stuck to his fathers side. The pair were like wild animals tearing and hacking at the small creature. However Wulf faithful wolf was having a hard time protecting the teens, these little creature were very fast. The old wolf was wore out, he hadn't slept in three days.

"Sir Commands calling a full evacuation" the man paused listening carefully.

"THIRE GOING TO NUCK THE PLANIT" the man scream the information in a high pitched squeal.

"The pick up ships inbound in three minuets, sir" the man was busy shooting at the small Xeno.

It was only moments later that ship landed next to the group, everyone got onto the ship save for Wulf and his wolf and Johnson, Naruto and Sasuke. Wulf was busy shooting at the verminous Xenos, Johnson dragged the raven onto the ship. Wulf was just about to help Naruto onto the ship when his wolf was attacked by a large group of Xenos. Whilst Wulf helped his faithful friend the coward of a pilot took off with out him, along with Naruto.

"Hey wait you've left Naruto" Sasuke was fighting to get to the ships door, it took Johnson and several men to hold Sasuke back.

"Wait you can't leave us here" Naruto looked up at the ship, he was almost crying. His eyes were about to burst with tears.

Wulf grabbed the smaller male, dragging him over to the remains of a tank. He removed his armour placing the smaller teen inside it. The suit was too heavy and Naruto was unable to move, Wulf left the boy safe inside the tank wearing his suit. He returned to this wolfs side, the old wolf was bleeding from a deep wound in his side. The man sat their the Xenos swarming around him, but keeping their distance. He petted the old wolf as its life ebbed away.

"Forgive me, little brother"

Wulf words were ended a nuclear blast.

The intense heat burned the wolf into nothing more than a pile of ash, Wulf was somewhat protected by his G.E.N.S.

Naruto was safe inside the armoured suit with the tank been burned away just as easily as the Xenos.

It was several hours later that the ship carrying Johnson retuned, with the eradication of radiation it was safe for the team to land. They were not expecting to find Naruto or Wulf alive, however they found Naruto laid out in Wulfs suit.

They found Wulf a few minuets later, or a least what was left of Wulf.

The man had been burned to the point that his flesh had just disappeared, his bone were shown.

The medics took one look at the man and shook their heads, even with the G.E.N.S Wulf was unlikely to survive.

Each one of the officers gave their last respects to their friend, and commanding officer. Ferret went first.

"Goodbye sir, I'll never forget what you did for me" The man bowed his head and walked away his heart breaking.

Slive and Skim went next.

"Wulf hold on we'll get you some help. Please don't die on me" Skim was crying hard and crested the mans charred head. Wulf gave a small gasp at the painful contact.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Your pregnant Skim, three months I'd say...." Wulf finished Skims sentence.

Slive simply smiled at his friend, nothing ever escaped Wulf eyes.

"Do me a favour don't call the kid Skive...." With that Wulf gave a short burst of laughter.

Johnson went next.

"Son, I'm sorry I never treated you better. Do me a favour,look after our pack. See you later pup"

Wulfs voice was weak and slowly started to slur.

Johnson was weeping and simply hugged his farther, the older man hugged his son back.

Then Blond came over and sat down next to Wulf, she sat in silence. Simply holding Wulfs hand, he simply held her hand. Slowly Wulf heart beat slowed down and his breathing began to get shorter. After a hour Wulf closed his eyes and took in his last breath.

However Wulf been Wulf didn't want to go out without his trademark.

Wulf used his last breath too...

Howl.

His howl echoed around the barren land, it made the very ground shake.

The howl lasted for over three minuets before it die and so did Wulf.

Everyone was crying even the normal stern faced Sasuke.

Five years later at the Blueblood facility...

"Commander Uchiha, the new students will arrive soon"

"Very good Sargent, dismissed" Sasuke gave the smaller man a dark smile.

He walked over to his room, he opened the door only to have a large scruffy wolf jump up at him.

"Sruff ,get off me" Sasuke petted the rather large wolf. This one had always been attached to the raven, ever since it started to chew his shoes.

"It's because your too soft on him he's like that" Naruto was laid out on the bed

For the last three year the two had been working as instructors at the facility, Blond had left the training facility and retreated to some backwards plaint to live out her life. Ferret had left also so he could stay with Kiba. Skim and Slive had stayed with Johnson, however with Skim been pregnant she had to take a vacation.

In their lair the pack of wolves were gathered around the sleeping Johnson. Wulf old lair was just the same, the only diffract was that a new painting was hung on the wall.

Wulf was stood with his faithful companion.

The painting was hung right up next to Kyuubis painting.

The galaxy will be a quieter place without Wulf, but with Naruto and Sasuke as officers the Blueblood facility will be far from quirt.

The End...


End file.
